The Generic Framing Procedure (GFP) is a telecommunication standard that has been implemented for generating data blocks using a predetermined protocol for transmission over a synchronous optical communication network (SONET) communication network. Telecommunication carriers and other service providers have implemented SONET networks for transmitting GFP data blocks between communication devices.
Serial communication systems transmit a sequence of logic 1-bits and logic 0-bits representing characters. A disparity value associated with a character is a difference between the number of logic 1-bits and 0-bits representing that character. If there are more 1-bits than 0-bits in the character, the disparity value is defined as being a positive disparity value. If there are fewer 1-bits than 0-bits, the disparity value is defined as being a negative disparity value. If the number of 1-bits and 0-bits are equal to one another, the disparity value is defined as a neutral or a zero disparity value.
A running disparity value indicates a difference between the number of logic 1 bits and the logic 0 bits at a particular instant in time during a transmission of bits. Communication systems calculate running disparity values associated with data transmitted from a transmitting device to a receiving device for (i) adjusting an average polarity of the signals toward a predetermined polarity level, and (ii) detecting errors during the transmission of the data at the receiving device.
A problem associated with a GFP data block is that when data is encapsulated in the GFP data block, running disparity information is not included within the GFP data blocks. Accordingly, currently devices that utilize running disparity information for error detection cannot utilize the GFP data blocks when transmitting data over a SONET communication network.
Thus, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a system and a method for synchronizing running disparity values in a first computer and a data demapping device associated with GFP data blocks transmitted from the first computer to the data demapping device.